Dirty Games
by dean-winchester-is-our-king
Summary: Και ενώ όλοι βρίσκονται στο μεσημεριανό, κάτι απίστευτο συμβαίνει στον κοιτώνα των Σλίθεριν...


**-HOGWARTS  
Location: Hogwarts School, for Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Time: 6th year of the main generation**

 **-DRAMIONE- FINALLY-GET-NAUGHTY ONE SHOT3  
I couldn't help myself, sorry people.**

Εκείνες τις μέρες, η ατμόσφαιρα στη σχολή ήταν πολύ περίεργη. Έντονη και τεταμένη. Τα παιδιά των δυο τελευταίων ετών είχαν θορυβηθεί από μια πολύ ανυσηχητική φήμη, που εξαπλωνώταν ανάμεσα στις εκτοετείς...  
"Να προσέχεις, Ερμιόνη" τη συμβούλεψε ο Χάρι εκείνο το πρωί στην Τραπεζαρία. "Αυτός ο μανιακός που μαζεύει κορίτσια στον κοιτώνα του μπορεί να είναι οποιοσδήποτε".  
"Σαχλαμάρες" ρουθούνισε η Ερμιόνη. "Για ποιο ακριβώς λόγο τις μαζεύει εκεί πέρα;"  
"Που να ξέρω" ανασήκωσε τους ώμους ο Χάρι. "Απλά σου λεω να προσέχεις".  
"Παω στοίχημα ότι είναι ο Μαλφόι πίσω απ'αυτό" δήλωσε ο Ρον. Από τον τόνο του, η Ερμιόνη διαπίστωσε πως δεν ήταν η πρώτη φορά που έλεγε κάτι τέτοιο. "Ω, για όνομα του Θεού, Ρον!" φώναξε η Ερμιόνη και ανασηκώθηκε απ'το τραπέζι. "Είσαι εντελώς παρανοϊκός". Και με αυτά τα λόγια, κίνησε για το πρώτο μάθημα της ημέρας.

Το πρωινό πέρασε γρήγορα. Μετά το μάθημα των Φίλτρων, η Ερμιόνη κατευνθύνθηκε στο αγαπημένο της μέρος σε όλο το Χόγκουαρτς: τη βιβλιοθήκη. Σκέφτηκε πως όλοι θα ήταν στο μεσημεριανό, έτσι η βιβλιοθήκη ήταν άδεια και θα είχε την ησυχία της.  
"Γεια σου, Γκρέιντζερ." Η φωνή της ήταν αηδιαστικά γνωστή. Έφερε στο μυαλό της την εικόνα ενός υπεροπτικού αγοριού, με παγερά γκρι μάτια, ξανθά μαλλιά και εκνευριστική ευδιαθεσία. Ήταν η φωνή του Ντράκο Μαλφόι.  
Υπέροχα.  
Η Ερμιόνη τον προσπέρασε και κάθισε σε ένα τραπέζι, συνεχίζοντας την εργασία της καθηγήτριας ΜακΓκόναγκαλ σχετικά με τις μεταμορφώσεις επίπλων. Έκανε σαν να μη τον είχε προσέξει.  
"Ω, ελα τώρα, Γκρέιντζερ!" αναστέναξε ο Μαλφόι. "Θα κάνεις στ'αλήθεια σαν να είσαι ολομόναχη εδώ πέρα;"  
Καμία απάντηση.  
"Ερμιόνη;" Τα μάτια της κοπέλας σηκώθηκαν απ'τη περγαμηνή και καρφώθηκαν στα δικά του. "Δεν με έχεις ξαναπει ποτέ με το ονομά μου".  
Εκείνος χαμογέλασε. "Να, απλώς χρειαζόμουν βοηθεία με μια εργασία, θα μπορούσες να έρθεις στον κοιτώνα μου να-Εμμ... να με βοηθήσεις;"  
Η Ερμιόνη τον κοίταξε καχύποπτα. "Γιατί στον κοιτώνα σου; Γιατί ΕΓΩ;"  
Ο Μαλφόι ξεφύσησε. "Γιατί να μη μπορείς μια φορά να κάνεις αυτό που σου λένε, χωρίς ερωτήσεις;"  
Η Ερμιόνη, αν και νευριασμένη, σηκώθηκε, μάζεψε τα πράγματά της και τον κοίταξε έντονα. "Εντάξει! Θα έρθω!" Και ύστερα ψιθύρισε: "Είσαι ο πιο εκνευριστικός Σλίθεριν που γνώρισα ποτέ μου". Ακούγοντάς το, ο Μαλφόι χαμογέλασε.

Φτάνοντας στα μπουντρούμια του κάστρου, βρέθηκαν μπροστά σε έναν άδειο τοίχο γεμάτο υγρασία.  
" _Τερατ_ _o_ _μορφία_ " είπε ο Μαλφόι και ο τοίχος υποχώρησε, αποκαλύπτοντας το εντευκτήριο του Σλίθεριν, έναν μεγάλο και άνετο χώρο, ο οποίος ήταν άδειος.  
"Λοιπόν;" της είπε ο Μαλφόι, με ένα πονηρό βλέμμα. "Πάμε στο δωμάτιό μου;"  
Η Ερμιόνη ύψωσε τα μάτια στον ουρανό και τον ακολούθησε.  
"Λοιπόν, τι ακριβώς θέμα έχει η εργασ-" Πριν προλάβει να τελειώσει την πρότασή της, τα μάτια της έκλεισαν και τα πάντα σκοτείνιασαν γύρω της.

Όταν άνοιξε τα μάτια της, ένιωσε πως δε μπορούσε να κουνηθεί. Τα χέρια της τα ένιωθε δεμένα και πάνω απ'το κεφάλι της ενώ τα πόδια της ήταν ελεύθερα. Παραδόξως, ένιωθε φριχτά εκτεθειμένη. Τότε συνειδητοποίησε την αλήθεια: Ήταν γυμνή και δεμένη στο κρεβάτι του Μαλφόι!  
Εκείνος όμως δε φαινόταν πουθενά.  
"Κάθαρμα!" φώναξε, χωρίς να ξέρει προς ποια κατεύθυνση. "Θα το μετανιώσεις!"  
"Δε νομίζω να το μετανιώσω" τον άκουσε να λέει. "Πάντα ήθελα να το κάνω αυτό μαζί σου Γκρέιντζερ".  
Ξαφνικά, η Ερμιόνη κατάλαβε. "Εσύ είσαι αυτός που μαζεύει τα κορίτσια στον κοιτώνα του;" συνειδητοποίησε με αηδία. Κοίταξε γύρω στο δωμάτιο. "Που στο διάολο είναι τα ρούχα μου;"  
"Ηρέμισε" ψιθύρισε επιτακτικά ο Μαλφόι καθώς την πλησίαζε και άρχισε να τη φιλάει στο λαιμό, στο θώρακα, στο στηθός... Και όσο κατέβαινε, οι άμυνες της Ερμιόνης χαλάρωναν. Ένιωθε αηδία γι'αυτόν, πως θα μπορούσε να κάνει μαζί του- Όμως το σώμα της την πρόδωσε. Όσο κι αν τον απεχθανόταν, ποθούσε το σώμα του, λαχταρούσε να ενωθεί έτσι μαζί του. Μισούσε τον πόθο που ξυπνούσαν στο σώμα της τα φιλιά του, όμως ήθελε να τα απολαύσει.  
Ξαφνικά, άθελά της, της ξέφυγε ένα αγκομαχητό. "Ω, λύσε με, που να πάρει ο διάολος!" Ο Μαλφόι χαμογέλασε, την έλυσε και άρχισε να χαλαρώνει τη γραβάτα της σχολικής του στολής. Γιατί σε αντίθεση με εκείνη, που ήταν ολόγυμνη, ήταν ντυμένος απ'τη κορφή μέχρι τα νύχια. Σαν να το έκανε επίτηδες.  
Σταμάτησε, κοιτώντας την προκλητικά. "Μήπως θες να το κάνεις εσύ αυτό;" Η Ερμιόνη άρπαξε το πρόσωπό του και άρχισε να τον φιλάει άγρια, χώνοντας τη γλώσσα της στο στόμα του. Τον καβάλησε και άρχισε να τον γδύνει. Κάθε κουμπί που άνοιγε, έκανε το χαμόγελο του Μαλφόι πιο αυτάρεσκο. Όταν επιτέλους τον ελευθέρωσε από τα ρούχα του, εκείνος βρέθηκε πάνω της και μπήκε αργά μέσα της. Ήταν βασανιστικά απολαυστικό, σκέφτηκε η Ερμιόνη. Δε μπορούσε να σκεφτεί πως εκείνος που απεχθανόταν τόσο πολύ την έκανε να νιώθει τόση ευχαρίστηση και επιθυμία. Κοίταξε το πρόσωπό του, καθώς σκεφτόταν όλα τα άλλα κορίτσια που είχαν περάσει αυτό το δωμάτιο. Ο Ντράκο την κοίταξε μια φορά, πριν χαμηλώσει το κεφάλι του για να τη φιλήσει. Καθώς επιτάχυνε τον ρυθμό του, εκείνη έμπηξε τα νύχια της στη πλάτη του, κάνοντας τον να βογγήξει από ευχαρίστηση. Και καθώς ένιωθε το τέλος τους να πλησιάζει, ψιθύριζε σιγανά το όνομά του.  
"Ντράκο.."  
"Ξέρω, μωρό μου".  
Τη στιγμή που τελείωσε, ένιωσε έναν ηλεκτρισμό να διατρέχει το σώμα της, καθώς εκείνος κατέρεε εξουθενωμένος και ιδρωμένος πάνω της. Τα μάτια της κοιτούσαν τον ουρανό του κρεβατιού, προσπαθώντας να χωνέψει αυτό που είχε μόλις γίνει. _Είχε μόλις χάσει την παρθενιά της! Με τον Ντράκο Μαλφόι! Στο κρεβάτι του, στον κοιτώνα των Σλίθεριν!_  
Ξαφνικά ο Ντράκο σηκώθηκε από πάνω της και ξάπλωσε δίπλα της, κοιτώντας το ταβάνι κι αυτός. Η έκφρασή του έδειχνε απόλυτη ευφορία. Η Ερμιόνη δε μπορούσε να μη ρωτήσει.  
"Λοιπόν αυτό έκανες σε όλα τα κορίτσια που δελέασες να έρθουν εδώ;"  
"Μμμ;" μουρμούρισε εκείνος.  
"Λεω ότι... εσύ μαζεύεις κορίτσια εδώ μέσα και τα δελεάζεις και τα φέρνεις εδώ και-"  
"Δε καταλαβαίνω, Ερμιόνη" είπε εκείνος. "Είσαι η μόνη που εχω δελεάσει ποτέ σε όλη μου τη ζωη!" Ύστερα την κοίταξε πονηρά, πέφτοτας στα μαξιλάρια. "Ουάου για πριν. Δε μπορούσα να φανταστώ ότι μπορεί να νιώσει κανείς τόση ευχαρίστηση με τέτοιο τρόπο. Να το ξανακάνουμε;"  
"Να το ξανακάνουμε;" τον κοίταξε στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια της. "Ντράκο Μαλφόι, έχεις συνειδητοποιήσει τι κάναμε;"  
"Εε για την ακρίβεια έχω" απάντησε εκείνος αμήχανα, χτενίζοντας τα μαλλιά του με τα δάχτυλά του. "Κάναμε έρωτα, Ερμιόνη, και δεν εχω ξανακάνει κάτι τέτοιο ποτέ μου! Ήταν τόσο-"  
"Ναι, ήταν" παραδέχτηκε εκείνη.  
"Αλλά;"  
Η Ερμιόνη ξεφύσησε. "Αλλά ήταν υπέροχο και δε σημαίνει τίποτα για σενα".  
"Θέλεις να σημαίνει;"  
"Ω, μα τα σώβρακα του Μέρλιν!" απάντησε στριφογυρίζοντας τα μάτια. "Ναι, Ντράκο, θέλω να σημαίνει! Γιατί μόλις συνειδητοποίησα πόσο πολύ σε ποθεί το σώμα μου. Σε θέλει όσο σε θέλω κι εγώ".  
Ο Ντράκο της χαμογέλασε συνεσταλμένα. "Νομίζω κάναμε την ίδια τραγική διαπίστωση" απάντησε, φιλώντας την.  
"Ντύσου τώρα. Το μεσημεριανό τελειώνει σε λίγο. Δε θες να σε βρουν εδώ οι άλλοι Σλίθεριν, σωστά;" Και της έκλεισε το μάτι.

Μια αναμαλλιασμένη και κατακοκκινισμένη Ερμιόνη μπήκε στο εντευκτήριο του Γκρίφιντορ μετά το μεσημεριανό. Το σημείωμα στη τσέπη του μανδύα της έγραφε:

Νομίζω θα αντιληφθείς σύντομα ότι ξέχασες το σουτιέν σου στο κρεβάτι μου.  
-Ντράκο

ΥΓ. Απόψε στη βιβλιοθήκη δις Γκρέιντζερ. Και αυτή τη φορά θα σε δέσω.

Η Τζίνι μόλις είχε ανέβει στο κοιτώνα και παρατήρησε την Ερμιόνη νσ μπαίνει στο κοιτώνα παραπατώντας. Έκλεισε δυνατά το βιβλίο που διάβαζε και τη κοίταξε με ενδιαφέρον.  
"Βρε βρε, ποιον έχουμε εδώ;" είπε πονηρά η Τζίνι. "Γιατί δε κατέβηκες για φαγητό;"  
"Ήμουν στη βιβλιοθήκη" ξεφούρνισε εύκολα το ψέμα εκείνη. Εν μέρει, ήταν αλήθεια.  
"Και ο Μαλφόι μαζί σου ήταν;" υπαινίχθηκε η Τζίνι. "Γιατί παρατήρησα πως ούτε εκείνος βρισκόταν στο τραπέζι των Σλίθεριν".  
Η Ερμιόνη χαμογέλασε, κοκκινίζοντας. "Δε καταλαβαίνω τι θες να πεις".  
Τότε η Ερμιόνη θυμήθηκε τα λόγια του Ρον εκείνο το πρωί _. "Παω στοίχημα ότι είναι ο Μαλφόι".  
_ "Είχε δίκιο ο Ρον" μουρμούρισε.  
"Για τι πράγμα;" ρώτησε η Τζίνι.  
"Εε τι;"  
"Λεω γιατί είχε δίκιο ο Ρον" ρώτησε ξανά η Τζίνι.  
"Σχετικά με αυτό που είπε το πρωί." απάντησε η Ερμιόμη χασκογελώντας. "Παω στοίχημα ότι είναι ο Μαλφόι, είχε πει"  
"Τι σχέση έχει με το ότι έλειπες απ'το μεσημεριανό;" Η Τζίνι φαινόταν μπερδεμένη.  
Η Ερμιόνη δεν απάντησε. Κατευθύνθηκε προς το κρεβάτι της τραγουδώντας και χαμογελώντας συγκαταβατικά. Η Τζίνι ανασήκωσε τους ώμους κοιτώντας την με περιέργεια. "Περίεργα πράγματα..." μουρμούρισε καθώς έφευγε και η Ερμιόνη έσκαγε στα γέλια.


End file.
